


In the End

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When good assignments go bad, you salvage what you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

In the end, it didn't matter. Doyle's eyes opened... and Bodie, who didn't believe in miracles, was miraculously granted one.   

Doyle was alive.   

Years of being circumspect, of scrupulously guarding his secret and his heart, were cast aside without a moment's hesitation. Bodie clasped Doyle's pallid face between his shaking hands and fused their lips together. He drank him in as if he were the very air he breathed... as if he were the missing half of his soul...   

Let the old man express his distaste and displeasure. Let the other agents hoot with laughter and serenade him with shrill whistles and jeering catcalls. Let the gleeful paparazzi's cameras flash, while Bodie's hard won reputation crumbled to dust.

Doyle was alive.   

What more could Bodie ask of life than that? The pain, the fear, the chaos that had filled their day -- all the horror and despair -- melted away. Bodie wrapped both arms around his partner and drew him close to his breast. Doyle's heart slammed against his ribcage, thrumming so strongly that Bodie couldn't tell where his own heartbeat ended and Doyle's began.

It didn't matter.  

In the end, all that truly mattered was that Doyle wholeheartedly returned Bodie's kiss.


End file.
